Searching The Darkness
by king-of-games345
Summary: A terrible thing happens to Yugi and Yami has to save him.
1. The Search Begins

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Searching The Darkness  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Search Begins  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Morning Yugi" Yami said half asleep, Yugi just tugged his covers over his head. He needed more sleep. It was about noon on one of those lazy Saturday mornings, when school was out and you can have one of those nice lie ins. But he had to get up some time, so why not now? So he got up and did the usual things you do in the morning, had breakfast in front of the T.V and just thought to himself 'What the hell am I gonna do today?' Yugi didn't think much on a Saturday, and he didn't like it. Yami felt the exactly the same way. He sat next to Yugi eating a chocolate bar, thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, "want to go to the arcade?" Yami just replied with a quiet murmur, he wasn't a mid-morning afternoon kind of guy. So they got up and went to the arcade.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is everything planned?" said the person on the chair in the middle of the room. The room was very dark and you couldn't see the person's face.  
  
"Yes sir!" replied a soldier.  
  
"Sir! We have spotted Yugi Moto heading for the Domino arcade"  
  
"Excellent, it's all going to plan"  
  
~*~  
  
"So what are we doing here again?" asked Yami.  
  
"We're here to meet the guys and have some fun!" replied Yugi. He had cheered up a bit now, but he wished he could say the same thing for Yami. He was still in his mid-morning afternoon grumble kind of phase. They managed to spot the guys in the corner where they always stood.  
  
"Hey Yug'!" Joey shouted  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi replied back.  
  
"Yami still in his mid-morning afternoon phase?" asked Téa.  
  
"Yep, it's going on longer that usual" Yugi said back. He was quite worried about him, he had never been in a mood this long before. Something was up, and Yugi wanted to find out what.  
  
"Well we were going to go to the mall, comin'?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Like I have anything better to do" replied Yugi.  
  
While they where walking down the street 2 miles from the arcade, Yugi finally had the guts to ask Yami...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?" Yugi yelled at the top of his voice. "GET OUT OF THAT MOOD AND HAVE SOME FUN!!!" Yami was a bit taken back, his hikari didn't yell much, it was quite surprising.  
  
"I'm not in one of my moods Yugi, I sense a great evil coming"  
  
"A great evil? Well it's nothing we can't handle!" Yugi said in an over- confident voice.  
  
"Maybe Yugi, maybe" Yami didn't have such confident voice.  
  
"Come on you two!" shouted Ryou.  
  
"Coming!" shouted Yami back, "Come on yu..." Yami was cut off, Yugi was gone. "Yugi.........YUGI!!!" Yami heard a strange crash down a dark alley. "YUGI?" Yami yelled. There was a strange man in a dark robe holding Yugi in his arms running off down the dark alley. "YUGI!!!" Yami shouted and ran after him. The alleys were long, dark and full of nasty stuff that was waiting to get him. But never the less, Yami lost them.  
  
"No......no they can't be gone......YUGI!!!" Yami collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Yami,"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yami help me.....no no no....... arrrgh!!!"  
  
"I'm comin' Yugi!!!" Yami yelled. He ran as fast as he could but he was too late, Yugi lay there, motionless.  
  
"YUGI!!!" Yami leant down by his hikari, the man was standing next to him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?" Yami demanded.  
  
"His mind has been taken to the shadow realm" as a quick as a flash, he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THAT MAN!!!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Yami, there was nothing you could of done." Joey replied.  
  
"Your friend is right Pharaoh."  
  
"SHADI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"I sensed a disturbance in the cosmic alignment, then I hear your hikari has been taken to the Shadow Realm, I may be able to help."  
  
"How?" Yami asked.  
  
"I know what part of the Shadow Realm your hikari was sent to, but I can't transport you there with just the power of my key, so I'll send you to the nearest part of the Realm I can and you have to make your own way there and your own way back"  
  
"Anything for Yugi,"  
  
"By the power of the gods of Egypt, I send this mind to the SHADOW REALM!!!"  
  
Yami landed with a thud.  
  
"It is all up to that brave soul now."  
  
~*~  
  
"How goes the plan?"  
  
"I have sent the boy to the Shadow Realm sir."  
  
"Good, it's all going to plan."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Oooo, how exiting! What will happen next? Stay pitched in for chapter 2: The Pathway To The Unknown.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	2. The Pathway To The Unknown

A/N: For the dumb people who don't go on fan-fiction very much, ~*~ means a scene change. Just thought I should clear that up.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Searching The Darkness  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Pathway To The Unknown.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Ow," Yami said, he landed with his face in the dirt, he got up slowly to see he was surrounded in a dark, thick, black fog.  
  
"Well, this is a nice holiday resort," Yami said sarcastically. "Now, to find Yugi."  
  
Off in the distance he saw a small flame, as he approached it, it went out and revealed another flame further in the distance.  
  
"Well I guess I'm supposed to follow these things," he said to himself. And as he followed more flames started to appear. Until he reached a large building, another flame appeared inside the house. Yami opened the door slowly.  
  
There was a old man sitting on a chair with a strange objected in his hand.  
  
"Excuse..."  
  
"You wish to ask me if I have seen a young boy," the strange old man said.  
  
"How did you know?" Yami asked, quite intrigued.  
  
"That is not important, what is important is that you find your hikari as soon as possible, or you will not be able to exist."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
"As each day you are separated from you hikari, part of you will slowly disappear. But I don't mean physically, I mean mentally."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Your mind is desecrating as we speak, you need to find you hikari in seven Earth days, or you will no longer exist."  
  
"Well I can't sit around here all day, I'm going to find my hikari." Yami got up and was about to leave when the man said...  
  
"Be warned, each day will get hard for your mind, don't waste any time, and don't trust anyone"  
  
"I won't," Yami replied. He went out to see a large town that had just appeared out of nowhere. He walked down to take a look around. As he was walking, he was thinking about what the old man said. 'Don't trust anyone'. What did he mean, should he trust him? Was he all alone in this world? Was there no one there to help him? He had too much on his mind, he just needed to find Yugi. His mind was already feeling heavy. He just needed to get to the town.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said is a cold and scared voice, "Where are you, I'm scared." Yugi was locked in an extremely small cell with only a candle for some light. The cell was old dark and uncomfortable. Around Yugi was some other cell with only the remains of human body parts left in them. A strange man walked up and down every two hours giving Yugi bread and cheese. Yugi had tried to talk to him, but he didn't say a word. "I need a plan to get out of here," Yugi said to himself, "But how?"  
  
~*~  
  
"What kind of a strange place is this?" Yami had managed to reach the town where he was headed, but there was not a soul to be seen. "Where the hell is everybody?" Yami said, when he heard a little girl laughing at the end of the street. "Hey you!" Yami yelled, "Can you help me?" The little girl ran off. "HEY WAIT!" Yami shouted, and stupidly Yami ran after her. Yami ran for miles, through ditches, down cliffs and ran miles of swampland when the little girl ran into a cave. "Wow, this is just like on of those old detective movies!" Yami thought to himself. Yami entered the cave slowly. There was an altar surrounded by candles with a strange medallion in the middle. "Man, hasn't anyone heard of a light switch around here?"  
  
*POOF*  
  
A strange man popped up.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Yami screamed, "You have to warn people before you do that."  
  
"I know you want to find your hikari and I can help, however you need to pass seven tests in order to find your hikari, each one is more challenging then the next."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because I work for the man who sent your hikari to this Realm."  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Maybe, but you have already passed your first test by following the girl to this place, she will help you on your journey. Her name is Kita, use her to your advantage."  
  
*POOF*  
  
The man was gone.  
  
"Well, one down six to go." Yami said.  
  
"Your first test is to find your way to the mountains of the lost souls." Kita said.  
  
"And where are they?"  
  
"You have to find them yourself."  
  
"Well let's get going."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was still stuck in the corner of the tight cell thinking about how to get out. He had thought of a couple of ideas, but most of them involved a high risk or him exploding.  
  
"I should try to use the guard to my advantage." Yugi thought, then he curled up and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir, I have given the Pharaoh the seven challenges and the girl."  
  
"Excellent, everything's going together swimmingly. Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
What will happen next? Will Yami pass the challenges? Will Yugi get out? Find out in Chapter 3: The Path to Hell.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
